Wake me up when everythig ends
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: Water... I hate it. Sweet or salt... I hate it. On your face... I hate it. GIFT FIC! Old fic also. NaruSasu


_**Author's Notes: **_

**Story written on- 31****st**** October, 2008**

Yes, be scared- this fic is old!!! And yes it's grammatically incorrect and is sappy and, and... e.e fluffy and stuff. Cheesy too. In any case, I wrote this when I first saw that Sasuke left Konoha and I really wanted him back. I know lots of stuff happened since he left and that this isn't story flow BUT- a fan girl can dream right?

So there ya go, very old song-fic. Greetings to my friend that I won't name but she knows who she is ^^ Enjoy sappiness and fluffiness .

**DEDICATION: To my friend from Chatango (; enjoy it hun~**

_**WAKE ME UP WHEN EVERYTHING ENDS**_

I had managed to go away from that enticing hell that he was giving to me. I could've die not even knowing why. It's so long since I've last saw the sun, day, some sound of living, and some colors. I inhaled deeply as I leaned on nearby tree. I am wounded… Damn Kabuto and his medic skills. He had cut muscles on my legs and now I'm hard walking, but pain is bearable. I sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky.

_**Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**_

I remembered… his face, his movements, his skin… Especially his fists. He was shouting 'EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK YOUR ARMS AND LEGS, I WILL BRING YOU BACK!' I couldn't understand why he was doing that… Why were all of them doing that! He, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji… But I couldn't bring myself to care about that, about any of them… about him… And after so many years he continued to follow me and search for me. I'm wrong about many things that happened in my life. I was constantly asking myself why I couldn't bring myself to continue with life… to forget about that traitor and to look forward… to look at new life he was ever so willing to give me, to free me all of my pain.

_**Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends**_

But I was playing who's-better with my brother. I failed to see so many nice things around me. And now, here I am, in middle of the forest, remembering and wondering 'if I didn't… how would've have ended'? The sky is getting darker- it will rain… again. I hate rain. I hate everything that is similar to water. I hate sweet, and yet I hate salt. I warped kimono tighter around me, wind is starting to blow. I stood up and started walking slowly because my leg still hurts.

_**Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
becoming who**_ _**we are**_

I wasn't off few meters when rain started. I took on running. I hate rain. It feels like washing of my mask that I made and leaving me vulnerable. I hate rain, I hate sea, and I hate rivers and lakes. My leg aches and is getting number every passing second. I tripped over some vines, but stood up immediately, I have no intentions to stay on this rain. I started to wonder where the hell I am. I don't recognize these trees around me, I can't see further than my nose from the darkness in front of me. I tripped again and hit in some boulder in front of me. It looked like a shield from the rain. Panting, I crawled underneath the roof of the boulder. It looked that someone made this to hide himself for sometime… The person left some clothes and cans of water for drink. There were also leftovers of some food. Clothes were ripped and I took one part and tied up my leg. When I finished, I promised to myself to thank to this person if I ever meet him. As I was resting, I felt sleepiness crawling quickly. I grabbed some big blue cloth from the side and warped it around me and finally, I fell asleep.

_**As my memory rests  
**__**but never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**_

He was standing behind me, childish grin on his face…His hair is so bright that I can't actually see good…"Sasuke…"…

He was standing in front of me, beaming like he got first prize on lottery… "Sasuke."…

He was standing beside me, seriousness on his face, but he looked happy… "Sasuke!"

He was standing above me, tears of anger flowing down his face… "Sasuke!!!"…

He was standing below me, eyes shimmering from unshed tears… "SASUKE!!!"

I woke up… it was just a dream…

_**Ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends**_

I panted heavily and looked around me. I sensed that someone else was here too. I jerked to snatch my kunai, but hand stopped me. I looked up to see blond mop of hair in front of me, but my sight was still blurry. Then that person punched me. My eyes grew wide and before I could swing my hand at him, person grabbed me for front of my kimono and forcefully brought me up to his face. I managed to wake myself up and look at the person in front of me… and I got something to see…

_**Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
becoming**__** who we are**_

Set of blue eyes burned holes from anger in my head as tears cascaded down his face. He hissed: "Do you know that you are an asshole?" I watched one tear glide down his face and stopped at the edge of his lips. Did I mention that I hate water? "I have a pretty good guess," was my cocky and somewhat true answer. His face softened a bit, but he was still glaring. I hate his tears, but then again, I made them, and now, I'm paying for that- by watching them. "You scared the shit out of me, do you know that?" I felt my gaze falling, to look at my hands. He was still the same- others were always in first place on his list. That's why he is going to be excellent Hokage one day. I heard him whisper: "I know that you have not forgotten…" I jerked my gaze up to his face… there was smile playing on his lips and his blue eyes were glazed. Thunder roared somewhere far away from here, although it was still raining. I felt wind blowing, playing with my bangs as I looked speechless at his whiskered face. He continued:" I still do…" And then happened something that I wish never to happen again… one tear glided down my cheek… I cried…

_**As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends**___

He looked stunned. I'm not blaming him- I would look stunned myself because there was playing one rare sight right now- Uchiha is crying. I'm not sobbing… it's just those little tears that someone releases when he feels safe again. I felt safe, even if rain was falling. I grabbed collar of his shirt and hid my face in crock of his neck. He released my kimono and brought his hand around my shoulders. I don't remember if I ever felt this secure before. I heard him whisper: "It's okay…"

_**Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends**_

I don't know how long we stayed in that position. All I know is that somehow he found me; he somehow knows my every move and every thought. He instinctively knows and acts upon it and in blink of an eye- he is here, beside me, again. "I don't deserve you…", I managed to whisper. He grabbed base of my neck and pulled me from him slightly: "There is one problem with you Sasuke." I managed to look at him confusedly. He chuckled: "You think too much and then say what you don't have to." I went silent after this. I don't know how to reply to this. My head fell downwards but he pulled it up with one finger: " And that just pisses me off. But I found out the way how to shut your mouth and prevent them to tell silliness…" All right… I'm totally not following him… He smiled-not smirked, sneered and something similar. He smiled and pressed his lips gently on mine. I wasn't too much stunned by this, just enough to not respond to him immediately, but after few seconds I felt myself leaning closer to him, pressing my lips firmer to his, locking my hands around his neck. Kiss is not rough- it's warm. So pretty warm that it kinda tickles a bit on my mouth. Soon I felt that warmness spreading through me, warming my cold body up. I'm not shivering anymore…

_**Like my fathers come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends **___

We broke from the kiss… I leaned my head on his shoulder and rested there. He smiled. He shifted a little and managed to lean on boulder behind him, me on his lap and resting my head on his shoulder. He sighed deeply: "I know that you don't like the rain… can you please wake me up when stops?" I nodded and sighed. He really knows me too well…

_**Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends **_

OWARI

A/N: So yeah... angsty/fluffy one-shoot songfic (: Please review it either way, it's one of my first fics that I wrote.


End file.
